Ce qui n'était pas prévu
by Semahora
Summary: One-Shot entre cloud et Sephiroth. Yaoi. Lorsqu'un combat finit par tourner vers quelque chose d'imprévu, en ressortira-t-il indemne?


Cela faisait des heures et des heures que ce combat durait. Aucune faille des deux côtés, lorsque l'un faiblissait, l'autre flanchait peu de temps après et l'on retrouvait un certain équilibre. Comment avais-je fait pour lutter aussi longtemps face à ce monstre ? Moi-même je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que la situation semblait empirer à chaque seconde désormais. Mes membres ne tenaient plus la cadence, épuisés par cette danse mortelle. Je levais mon arme avec plus de difficultés, la douleur me vrillant les muscles du bras. Si puissante soit-elle, encore fallait-il pouvoir la manier avec efficacité ce qui n'était plus mon cas actuellement. Je relevais la tête pour le voir et fut frappé par le charisme qui se dégageait de mon ennemi. Comment en si piteux état, couvert de sang, le mien autant que le sien, son aile unique abimée sous mes nombreux assauts, comment malgré tout ça pouvait-il rester aussi beau ? Là, devant moi, se tenait un monstre parfait. Monstre par sa froideur et sa cruauté, parfait par son être et sa présence même. Je fixais mon ennemi, mi homme mi ange, avec une fascination qui ne m'était pas propre. Malgré tout, malgré tout ce qui s'était déjà passé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait détruit, malgré tout ça, je restais encore bouche bée devant lui, incapable de reprendre mes esprits lorsque je le voyais ainsi. Ce fut son assaut qui, m'entaillant le bras, me fit sortir de la torpeur où j'étais, me faisant lâcher mon arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, avant de m'effondrer à genoux. Qu'il me tue s'il le désirait, je n'avais plus assez de forces pour le contrer. Depuis le temps que je luttais contre lui, depuis toutes ces années à le poursuivre sans relâche pour le tuer, je venais juste de me rendre compte de l'atroce vérité. Cet être me faisant face, qui n'était pas humain, je le haïssais. Oui je le haïssais de toutes mes forces, lui qui avait tout détruit autour de moi. Cependant, à force de le suivre, de le combattre, de n'agir qu'en fonction de lui, j'ai fini par développé une sorte de dépendance à son égard, une espèce d'attirance, ma vie ne tournant plus que sur un axe, lui. Oui, aujourd'hui je m'en rends enfin compte. A force de tant le haïr, j'ai fini par avoir besoin de sa présence.

Je baissais la tête, lui offrait ma nuque, lui offrait ma vie en quelque sorte. M'étant rendu compte de ce que je ressentais, il était certain que je ne pourrais plus le tuer. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là. Mais je savais que j'étais désormais trop faible pour le faire, ayant besoin de lui pour survivre, pour me donner un sens et une raison d'avancer. Et puisque mon existence est si lié à mon désir de l'anéantir, je ne pourrais survivre bien longtemps après sa mort. Tout cela était fort contradictoire et se bousculait dans mon esprit. Mais pourtant, si simple à la fois. Pour ne pas souffrir, il fallait que je quitte ce monde, que je rejoigne la Rivière, que je rejoigne Zack, que je sois enfin en paix. A la pensée de mon ami, ma main sur posa sur la lame de mon arme au sol et je fermais les yeux, entendant l'unique aile du prédateur battre non loin. « Achèves-moi ». C'est ce que je voulu dire, mais je n'y parvins pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge et ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Ils luttèrent mais perdirent et je me résignais à attendre sans un mot, l'assaut final de Sephiroth.

Lorsqu'à la place d'une lame froide sur ma nuque je sentis des lèvres douces, qu'au lieu du sol dur, je sentis des bras m'enlacer, je relevais la tête qui alla se perdre dans des mèches argentées. Je ne réagis pas. Aucune réaction ne pouvait être valable dans de telles circonstances. Je me laissais faire, enfouissant mon visage dans les longs cheveux de l'ange, m'imprégnant de son odeur mêlée de sang. Les mains bougèrent sur mon dos, évitant les zones blessées, pendant que les lèvres s'attardaient sur ma gorge offerte, exhalant un souffle chaud qui me fit frissonner. Je vis une aile noire se replier, nous enveloppant de sa chaleur. Je me sentais bien ainsi, je ne voulais pas bouger. La douleur s'estompait légèrement, je n'avais plus de raisons de souffrir. Je relevais la tête pour croiser le regard félin de mon ennemi, car oui, c'était bien lui qui m'enlaçait avec autant de tendresse. L'incompréhension qu'il pouvait lire dans mes yeux l'amena à prononcer une simple phrase.

« Juste pour cette fois … »

Oui … juste pour cette fois se laisser aller contre son corps, se laisser manipuler par ses mains si fines et si douces. Juste une fois oublier que nous étions ennemis, que je voulais le tuer. Juste une fois profiter de ce dont j'avais le plus envie. Son corps, son être. Il n'avait pas voulu me tuer. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir. Ce qu'il m'offrait était mieux que la mort, mieux que l'oubli, mieux que le reste. Après nous reprendrions nos vies, nos combats, nos buts. Juste pour cette fois, oublier nos différents et profiter de cette chaleur mutine qui nous ravageait les sens. Ma main s'égara dans ses cheveux platine, jouant, nouant, serrant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se promenait. Je me retrouvais rapidement par terre, mes blessures me faisant légèrement mal, mais rien d'insupportable au vu de la situation, mon bel ange au dessus de moi, retirant mes vêtements avec une lenteur calculé. Dieu qu'il était beau, maculé de sang, ses cheveux rougis par mes mains abimées. L'une d'elles dévia de ses mèches à son torse lui retirant son ample manteau de cuir, puis mes lèvres partirent s'égarer sur sa gorge. Je mordais, je léchais, je faisais tout ce que je ne pourrais faire qu'une fois, qu'une seule fois. Son aile battait nerveusement le sol, libérant quelques plumes par moment, les envoyant dans sa longue chevelure d'argent. Comment pourrais-je un jour le tuer, lui qui maintenant se faisait tant désirer. Non, je ne pourrais pas … néanmoins je continuerais à essayer, toujours, tout le temps, continuant d'avancer rien que pour ça. Mais pas là. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je soupirais, comblé par les caresses de ses mains sur mon corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. J'agrippais ses longues mèches opalines pour l'attirer à moi, l'embrassant sauvagement. Si lui représentait à cet instant la douceur, tout en moi n'était que violence et brutalité. Je voulais, je le voulais lui. Il se laissa faire, docile, ses lèvres se fondant sur les miennes comme si elles étaient faites pour ça. Tièdes et douces, comme ses mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de les mordre doucement, laissant une marque rouge sur celles-ci, chose pour laquelle il se vengea en mordant mon épaule. Qui aurait pu croire ? Qui aurait bien pu croire que ce combat épique amènerait à une telle conclusion ? Lui et moi, seuls dans ce lieu en ruine, profitant du corps de l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Car c'était bel et bien la dernière. Juste une fois … il l'avait dit, juste une seule et unique fois.

Je me cambrais sous les caresses, gémissant légèrement à tant d'attention, le souffle court, la poitrine luisante de sueur. Pourquoi étions-nous ennemis ? Si seulement, si seulement tout était plus simple. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules pendant que sans un bruit, il se lia à moi. Silencieux, lui l'était. Toujours. Mais un regard dans ses prunelles vertes me confirma ce que je pensais. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, livré à un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait que trop rarement. Pourquoi l'avais-je écouté ? En fin de compte, je savais qui de nous deux souffrirais le plus à l'arrivée. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser, il m'offrait ce que j'avais toujours désiré, alors non, je ne pouvais pas le repousser. Je lacérais son dos, ma main caressa longuement son aile noire, signe de son absence d'humanité. Et pourtant, il semblait si humain à l'instant. Dans un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, je me laissais aller contre lui, heureux et apaisé pour un court moment. S'écroulant contre moi quelques instants plus tard, nous restâmes ainsi longuement, mes mains caressant ses cheveux trempés de sueur, sa langue se promenant quelquefois sur ma gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il doive redevenir celui qu'il était ? Mon cœur se serra à cette idée, mais je savais bien ce qu'il en était. Enfouissant mon visage contre sa gorge, je versais quelques larmes silencieuses, témoins de ma souffrance.

C'est ainsi, je l'ai tellement haïs, que j'en ai finit par l'aimer …


End file.
